


Harold Padfoot

by paikai098



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Police, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dark Harry Potter, Dom Harry Potter, Gangster Harry Potter, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Porn, M/M, Office Sex, Plants, Police, Police Draco Malfoy, Porn With Plot, Possessive Harry, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Pure Smut, Rentboy Draco Malfoy, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry Potter, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paikai098/pseuds/paikai098
Summary: Running one of the biggest Mafia bands in the city, Harry Potter aka Harold Padfoot, is quite stressed, when his second in command advises him to get laid.Mostly just pure smut. I might add one more chapter later on though.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter 1

"Isn't it quite late to be wearing goggles?" 

When Ron suggested Harry to blow of some steam on a rent boy instead of beating their subordinates to a pulpy death just cause of a slight mistake that took place in the raid, and Harry had then relented by calling up the 'whore service', as he liked to call it, to send in a lithe boy with nice arse and nice face; he didn't expect to find his school bully, Draco fucking Malfoy with his whispy soft blonde hair and grey eyes, wearing nothing but a peach silk robe that reached just below his butt and stretched out like a cat with his legs flying back and forth in the air and grinning at him through his pink lips. 

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, he then realised the other couldn't see his gaze. 

"Well?" A blonde brow raised at him. "Do I meet your requirements?" Oh he sure did. Draco had filled nicely from last he saw him. His arse had become plumper and his gaze had softened considerably from the annoying sneer he always used to carry around in school as he pushed and taunted Harry and Ron. The matter had once gone so far that Harry had a broken nose while Ron sported a broken arm. While the pale male wasn't much in physical strength department, he had two of his cronies do all his dirty work for him. Well now look at the case.

"Mr Harold?" He was called out of his trance by a concerned call. Harry realised that the blonde didn't really recognise him when he called out him again with "Harold Padfoot?" He was sure he was unrecognisable, hell even Hermione wasn't able to recognise him after he and Ron had ran away from their town to the city and came back a couple of years later, both sporting a heavy beard and Harry more than enough scars on his body. He had buffed up quite as well, you had to do that to intimidate people in this business. She had cried desperately on Ron's chest to take her with them and soon others joined them too. They had their own gang now, filling with old and new friends. Cause of that, being at the top of the Mafia in the city was quite easy, trust factor was high within their group. 

"Sit." He ordered in his deep voice making the other shift in his position, sitting with one leg under his hips and the other stretched out. He still had the grin on his face. 

"Now what, Mr Harold?" Harry had a grin on his face when he knew the other didn't know who was behind the glasses. That was another reason he wore goggles, people weren't able to identify him. But he was sure if he removed them, Malfoy would be able to know who he is. He was always teased and called out sarcastically by him for his deep green orbs behind the glasses which enlarged his eyes too much and on top of that his scrawny figure which was malnourished terribly as his relatives didn't really care of him. His relatives were the main reason he ran away from his small town, and Draco's bullying was just the push he needed. 

"Unlace that ribbon." He pointed at the delicate bow on the pale chest and when long pale fingers did that he said, "remove the robe and come to the edge." Draco bit his lip, shrugging out the silk and walked with his knees to the end of the mattress. Harry walked a few steps forward and grab the pale jaw in a tight grip. 

"You want to know why I'm wearing these?" He tapped at his goggles and saw Draco reply with an eager nod. He casually removed them and relished on seeing the grin falter before dropping to a gape. Grey eyes blinked rapidly at him, taking in the situation carefully before he whispered out a quiet 'no'. It was Harry's turn to grin. "Yes." 

"I-it's y-you?" The words were supposed to be accusing but came out as massive shock. "b-but everyone said you died of typhoid!" 

Harry chose not to reply anything instead he chuckled. "it's quite surprising, I'm not saying it's not appealing, to see you as a whore. Daddy didn't give you enough money that you had to find other Daddies to satisfy your needs?" He enjoyed the pout which formed in the others face with a slight hint of scowl. "I heard he got bankrupt and drowned in loans?" 

"You heard right." Draco replied in a small voice. He risked his hand forward to brush the dark hair away from the scar he'd always seen the school, but Harry caught the slim wrist before it could touch his face. He pushed his own hair back showing the long jagged scar on the side of his forehead. "Oh God! It really is you!" Draco breathed out loudly, his hand shivering in the other's hold before he snatched it out. 

Harry smirked at him. "would you look at the coincidence, we had to meet in the same city, when I am a Mob Boss and you are nothing but a whore, and you're on your knees, literally, naked and servicing me." He came closer to the bed standing a couple of inches apart from the other. "do you remember that evening, when you had me pushed to my knees and punched my nose." He caressed the pale jaw. "Wonder what I can do to your face." 

Draco sneered before moving down the bed to stand straight infront of the other, and even though he was now shorter than the tanned man, he stood with a straight back pushing at the broad chest which of course didn't budge a tiny bit. "so now what? Are you going punch me? Beat me up to a mess? Take out all of your pending revenge on me?" He pushed the chest again, which again didn't falter. "well go ahead, do it!" Even though it had been years and Draco had been reduced to poverty and then nothing, Harry could still hear the expensive accent in his words which Harry never acquired even when he had millions. 

Harry looked at him with a thoughtful gaze before he took out his pistol, aiming it directly at the pale face which was now turning even paler looking at it and grey eyes blinked rapidly. "Or I could just shoot your fucking face off." He said in a calm voice. What he didn't know that his calmness would falter when Draco looked directly at his green eyes and then at the pistol and took out his pink tongue and dragged it against the underside of the silver pipe before taking the other end in his mouth and sucking on the hollow opening. Harry looked at him with a raised brow and then chuckling. "God! Aren't you a proper slut? Even while on the dead end, your only option is to suck." Harry jerked his gun sharply, clinking against the teeth and even hitting the inside of his cheek. "Is it not?!" Draco groaned in response as if saying 'yes.' 

He took the gun out of the mouth and grabbed hold of the blonde hair and dragged Draco to the single maroon chair, he sat on it with a huff and dragged Draco down to his knees. He gave a light slap on the pale cheek. "turn around and bend over!" Draco complied with it displaying a well slicked hole to green eyes. "Well look, aren't you all ready to be fucked! Desperate enough?" He gave a hard slap on his right arse cheek before gripping at the red skin in an abusing pinch, making the blonde yelp. "answer me when I ask you something." 

"Yes!" Draco panted out. 

"And why are you so eager that you've lubed yourself up so nicely?" When he didn't reply he got another slap on his other cheek. 

"B-because... Or else they do it just like that, and-d it would hurt." 

"This 'they' sound quite many in numbers. Don't they, Malfoy? Or should I call you Draco? I think Draco is fine, now that you're a whore you don't deserve an aristocratic name like Malfoy. Right Draco?" He was given another slap on his behind, this time harder than before two which made him fall forwards that cause his arse to rise higher in air. 

"Yes!" 

"Good." Harry replied and circled the wet rim with the end of his gun. Draco gasped at the feeling and held himself still, whimpering when he felt the hollow pipe enter in him slowly and gradually until he could feel the case of the trigger halting at his filled opening. He shivered wildly when the rod circled in him around and then he felt a rough hand trail down his balls and pulled at his length. Draco realised he was hard and moaned when a broad finger circled his tip before tugging at the base and then left his cock alone. "wow! You fucking pervert!" He heard Harry chuckle on top of him. He was laid just between strong legs and opened up like a meal for a hungry man to devour. "have you ever had a gun in your arse before?" Draco shook his head. He yelped when he felt the metal inside of him push in further and tilt to side, piercing his walls with blunt edge. "Open your fucking mouth."

"N-no!" He gasped. 

"Yet here you are. Having a gun in you like you deserve the fucking thing." Harry pulled the gun out before pushing it again in a slow motion. He continued prodding in and out until Draco's moans grew louder with heated gasps. He then halted his motion, but Draco pushed himself back and forth, faltering when he realised that the prodding had stopped. "if you stop fucking yourself on my gun, I swear I'll shoot it in you and I'll make sure the bullet comes out of your brain." Draco groaned before pushing himself at a faster rate than before. He knees were hurting and his thighs ached but he couldn't stop himself from moving from both fear and arousal. His hair was grabbed in a vice like grip and his face was tilted up to see his reflection on the floor length window. His mouth was open in a wet silent scream. "Look at yourself." His eyes grazed up to meet tinted-through-window green eyes which looked at him darkly. "you look like a fucking alley slut! Just jumping and fucking on a gun." His movements faltered, slowing his speed, but then he yelped when he felt the sharp thrust of the end of the pistol in him. "Don't stop!" He sped up his hips, his arms giving under him and his arse the only thing in the air, he didn't stop moving though. He could only hear his heavy pants and a deep chuckle behind him. 

A whimper left him when the metal was pulled out of him. "Turn back." And he crawled to face Harry, his breath still heavy. "you look... Pretty." Harry slipped a finger inside of his mouth, grazing against the teeth. "Come here." He patted at his thigh, a smug expression on his face. Draco gulped before raising himself and falling on strong thighs, his bare arse falling perfectly on rough fabric of trousers. Harry brought him closer and slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, roughly biting at his lower lip. He tasted smoke and strong tangy taste of gunpowder in his mouth and that even turned him on more. Draco gasped in his mouth which immediately got swallowed, when he felt a broad finger slip into his entrance and then another finger joined it as well. Another hand came to his chest, rubbing at his nipple before pulling at it hard, making him gasp again. "So responsive, worth my money. I swear." Draco's head fell back when another finger joined their companions and grazed against his prostate. 

"Yes, God!" He moaned out, clasping at the covered shoulders of Harry and riding desperately on thick fingers. His head fell forwards then, hiding his face in warm neck. 

"What is it Draco?" Harry asked calmly, hitting the bundle of nerves again in a slow rhythm. "never being fucked like this? You seem to be losing your senses. One might think that you're not a professional whore." His voice was heavy with smugness, and Draco couldn't help but cave into it. He shook his head desperately, nibbling at his ear before leaning in for a wet kiss. Harry complied with him, there was nothing wrong in saying that Draco Malfoy was a desperate kisser and he gave everything into it. Even while their teeth clanked and he bit his tongue way too many times, he sure leaned in like a kitten to its master. 

Harry stood up then, carrying Draco along with him while pale legs wrapped around his waist and his fingers still moved in the warm arse. He walked to the bed, throwing the blonde on it slipping his fingers out in the process. Draco winced as he looked up at him, leaning on the back of his arms. Harry looked at him with a heated gaze when he removed his jacket and then his belt, chuckling when grey eyes widened at it. "even if it's quite appealing, I don't feel like whipping you. You have been quite a good boy tonight, haven't you, Draco?" He nodded his head quietly and crawled to the man, when Harry motioned him to come closer. He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled the zip down, pulling out his half hard length. "Suck." A simpler command and Draco opened his mouth wide and took as much as he could in him, his tongue swirling wetly on the underside. Harry groaned and felt himself harden to his biggest. The blonde hollowed his cheeks, sucking on it properly now but stopped and looked up when he heard a short sharp laugh. "are you sucking a lollipop? Suck on it properly, slut!" Draco frowned, taking more of the length in his mouth and sucked harder this time. His canines would graze from time to time. Harry winced, pulling at the blonde hair and dragged Draco back from his cock before slapping him across his face. 

He fell back cupping his cheek as he glared at the standing man. "why the fuck did you slap me?" He sneered at him. 

Harry had his own glare on his face. "are you trying to bite my dick off?" Draco gulped loudly and his eyes widen with anxiousness when he saw the other pulling his buttons of the trousers, and got on his knees again, hugging the broad chest. 

"I'm sorry." He murmured in his ear. "I apologize, Potter. Please. Don't go. I request of you." He nipped at the tanned neck, his long fingers moving down to unbutton the black shirt at a quick pace. "I would get into a lot of trouble if you go." He kissed at his exposed chest his tongue swirling on the exposed nipple while his fingers scratched lightly at the other one. He moved up, kissing and sucking at the neck. "I'm sorry, Potter." He whisper in his ear for the second time, nipping at his earlobe. 

Harry rolled his eyes, though he was smirking, he held the pale waist in a tight grip, tight enough to make the blonde whimper. "that would be 'sir' for you." He pulled him closer, rubbing his hard length against other's. "Understood?" 

Draco moaned at the friction his face digging deeper into the hollow of Harry's neck. "yes..." Harry squeezed him too hard, making him let out a yelp. "Yes, sir." 

His face was brought up and he opened his lips to kiss at the presented mouth, feverishly. Harry chuckled pushing him back. "do your customers want a whore to fuck like a lover. Or... Is it just me you're giving this special service?" Draco looked down instead of replying, his cheeks turning red. "don't reply to that." He pushed down his shirt and trousers along with his pants in a swift motion, then laid himself on the blonde lithe man. He spread the pale thighs apart and putting them around his waist. He leaned down to kiss the pink lips, but this time taking the control rather than Draco. He bit at his lower lip a bit too hard, drawing blood out and lapping at the cut. When he leaned back he could see grey eyes drunk in lust, hair fallen on the bed and it looked like a halo on the grey sheets, and pink lips tinted red with blood. 

He lined his head on the opening and sliding in inch by inch. Draco moaned at the intrusion. His toes curled in and his fingers dug in the broad back which he was sure left deep crescents on the skin. He felt the whole of the thick length in him when his arse cheeks touch the heavy balls. He opened his eyes and saw Harry look at him intensely. A moment passed and then two, he didn't get a proper warning when Harry started moving in and out of him at a face pace. "oh fuck lord!" Draco moaned, his walls clenched and contracted at a non rhythmic tempo and he scratched at the back. He saw green eyes screw tight and that's when he spun them around. 

Draco was on top now as he rode the length up and down, back and forth, going faster and faster by every minute. He saw green eyes open in surprise but then they hooded at the amazing sensation. Harry let his hands be held on top of his head when Draco gripped his wrists and pinned them down on the bed. Harry was getting close to his first orgasm (of course it wasn't going to be just once, he had planned around five ways he was going to fuck Draco and two of them included on the glass window and one was making the blonde suck him while he fucked him to release with his gun - silver clashed quite well against the rosy pale skin), but his eyes snapped open when he heard a distinct click and Draco stopped moving on top of him. Those grey eyes were filled with satisfaction, and when he tried to move his hands, he found them handcuffed and held onto the headboard. "What's this Draco, do you provide the excitement of bondage to your customers even when they don't mention it?" His eyes glared at the blonde with a warning. 

The blonde instead smiled down at him, with mirth though. He reached behind him and pointed a small black gun at him "Harold Padfoot, this the state police, you're under arrest!" He said in a raspy voice which was strained. Harry looked behind the blonde sitting on his length and found his own pistol lying carelessly on the floor near the chair he had previously occupied. He felt a hard slap on his cheek making him glare back into the grey eyes. 

"Draco." He said threateningly. "this better be a joke your whorehouse put up." He felt his inner cheek tear when Draco punched him on his jaw. For a thin man he did carry a lot of weight in his hits. Harry spat the blood out on to the side, staining the light grey sheets with red. 

"You're going to the fucking jail, Padfoot. What kinda fucking name is Padfoot, Potter?" Harry raked his eyes from the blonde hair to the point at which they were connected. He grinned when he saw the red tipped length hard. He felt another slap on his cheek, but he didn't drop his grin. "What are you laughing about, Potter?" 

"So you're a cop?" 

"Yes, Potter." Draco glared down at him, holding the gun at his nose. "I thought you had a bit of mind to know that already, to ask of it. Wonder how to manage such a big mob of goon, when your brain is at a level of a five year- ah! Oh my god!" Draco interrupted himself with a loud moan as Harry thrusted upwards, hitting him directly at his prostate which he purposely missed before. And he didn't stop at just one thrust, instead jabbed in the warm cannal repeatedly and quick at the same point. Draco drop one of his hand on the toned chest to support himself. His eyes rolled back and he squeezed them shut, short moans and gasps leaving his mouth. "oh god! Potter, please don't..." Draco almost prayed to him and he tightness his thighs and widened his hip bones. He heard a loud clang, but he chose to ignore it (it was possibly something outside), he had something other on his head now. He mewled when he felt large warm hands on his hips, rocking him along with the thrusts and his head fell back, his grip on his gun loosening and falling beside them. He dropped the other hand on the chest as well, as he pushed to jump on the length as much harder as he could. 

A hand went to his length, gripping it, but Draco scratched the hand away. "No! No! Like this! Wanna come like this Potter!" Two more thrusts and then it stopped. Draco whined out aloud, his grey opening in confusion when he widened with shock. The hands he had clasped on the headboard were no longer there and were instead holding his waist to a halt. Before he could reply, he was turned to let his back meet the soft bed and a weight situation on top of him. His legs were thrown on the wide shoulders and Harry drove into him deep, making him arch his back. Harry thrusted in him at an inhumane speed and every time he hit the sweet spot making Draco squeal louder than before. 

"Want to come don't you?" Harry spoke with a growl. 

"Yes Potter!" Harry gave his arse a hard spank. "Yes sir!" 

"How close are you?" 

"Close sir, very close. Please, just keep on moving like that!" Harry gave another hard spank. 

"I'm in charge here, not you. Understood?" 

"Yes sir!" 

"Who decides ?" 

"Y-you sir!" 

"Are you gonna take me in?" 

"Yes sir. I wanna take you in! Oh please give me more of you!" 

Harry chuckled deeply. "such a slut you are Draco." And he was replied in affirmation. "I meant - are you gonna take me to the jail?" His voice still had the command in it. Draco moaned loudly. Harry spanked him hard. 

"N-No sir!" Draco just needed a couple more thrusts and he was sure to come. Even Harry's own pace got shaky and his thrusts fluctuated. 

He pushed in deep and hard before directly saying into the blonde's ear. "you fancy me, don't you?" 

"Yes! Yes sir! I fancy you so much. So much- so long! Oh my god please! Oh my-!" Draco screamed out loud when his cock released with a strong jerk, white staining his stomach. His walls clenched as well and his whole body shivered wildly. Harry came just a moment later, the tightening walls sucking him in. Draco whimpered feeling his insides fill up with hotness and some even managed to spill out when Harry softened in him. He gasped when Harry pulled out abruptly, he couldn't even manage to move and laid limp with exhaustion. He still shivered in intervals. Harry lifted himself and fell to side, on his back. He panted heavily relishing the post orgasm. He didn't have too much me-time when Draco leaned to him closer and wrapped his arms around him, his head situating on his chest. 

"You like to cuddle after sex?" 

"Fuck you, Potter." Draco couldn't manage to sneer, his voice came out as a whisper. 

Harry snorted. "Oh I think we just did." He snickered when he got a hit on his torso. 

"Just shut up!" He could feel the wet breathes of Draco on his skin. 

"So a cop huh? Not a whore." 

"You seem disappointed and relieved at the same time. And don't give me any reason." 

"Well now I get why you're awful at giving head." He got hard hit. 

"You're too big to fit in my mouth. So stuff it." 

Harry grinned but then advised himself to be narcissistic at the time. He pondered on the main subject. " you were a honey trap. Your head officer allows you to do so?" 

"No." Harry shivered when he felt nimble fingers making nonsensical patterns on his skin. "it was my idea. We were going to send an actual whore. She's good at that. But then you had called for a boy." He dragged his hand down to squeeze roughly at the pale arse. "I didn't know Padfoot was you, Potter!" 

"What would you have done then?" Draco leaned a bit up, supporting himself on his elbow, looking at him. 

"I wouldn't have fucked Padfoot, of you're asking. I would've handcuffed you the moment you touched me." Harry raised a brow in amusement. "It was cause you're Potter." 

"You do fancy me. Let me guess, since we were 12?" 

It was Draco's turn to snort. "make it 11." When Harry looked at him as of he didn't believe him, his eyes widened. "what? I was trying to get your attention!" 

"By breaking my nose?" 

"Yes." Green eyes turned bemused. "I was a child!" 

Those eyes rolled. "that's pleasing to here." He brought him up to kiss him. "I'm not going to jail." 

"Oh I'm sorry about your request, Mr Padfoot, but you are going behind the bars. You've been accused of theft, drug dealing, black mailing, money extortion, p-" 

"Draco." He started threateningly, which fluttered something inside of Draco. "It wasn't a request, it is an order. I. Am. Not going. To jail." Green eyes flared with heat, making Draco gulp. 

"I can't do that. I have vowed myself-" 

"Let's just see if you can even stand up after we're done." 

"What are-" Draco was going to demand an explanation but he was quickly picked up in broad arms and carried to the adjoining en suite bathroom. He yelped when he was sat on the cold ceramic. "okay wait!" Harry stood infront of him impatiently, then rolled his eyes at his asked question and kissing him deeply. 

"Out of all the names - 'Harold Padfoot' !?"


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting a rival gang leader was dangerous. 

Being ambushed by cops at the same place by cops was even more. 

And Harry felt like he was totally fucked when he saw the red and blue sirens and wailing "tee-too" of the cars, that he desperately wanted to shoot the cars' tires to puncture. He was meeting for a deal regarding drug import and distribution. The gangs _"shared"_ and Harry did not like to share more than a very little. He arrived at Paradise, one of the strip clubs he jointly owned with rival gangs (He believed in keeping his enemies closer, and probably his rival thought too), with Ron at his side. Seamus was in the car and Dean was mixed amongst the crowd. He entered the private cabin which still had the same smell of tobacco, leather and whiskey like last time. But unlike last time, instead of meeting a fat, short, non-appealing, older man, he met a tall, blond, lean and quite striking Draco Malfoy. He sat on the desk while some other man stood beside him. Harry looked at the couch and saw his rival on the couch, handcuffed, and two policemen holding him by his shoulders. That's when he heard the loud wailing and lights of the police cars through the window. His jaw clenched as he looked at the blond. 

"Fuck, is that Malfoy?" He heard Ron mutter from side and he gave a slight nod. Harry glared at the blond. 

"My, isn't this wonderful!" His snarky voice came out and he should quite smug. "Leader of the Beaux and leader of the DA, both in the same room and both now arrested and to be sent to the prison." 

"We are not yet arrested." Harry replied with a click. His hand moved carefully to the side only to stop when he saw Draco pull out his gun at him. 

"No funny business, Padfoot. Put your hands where I can see them, both of you!" Harry glanced at Ron and nodded his head, and they both pulled their hands up. Ron rolled his eyes at the motion they had to do but didn't say anything. 

"Reynolds!" Draco called out to the man beside him. "Handcuff the redhead!" 

"I remember the other nickname you called me, what was it? Oh yes, freckle-face or Weasel, perhaps." Ron smirked only to make Draco sneer. 

"I swear, I'll punch your face." 

"Again?" Ron only got a chuckle out before he was hit on the side by a heavy hit. Reynolds, supposedly, had done that and now binded his hands in the cuffs. 

"You knew them, Officer Malfoy?" Draco shook his head sternly, telling him to shut up and take him and the other man out of the room. 

"Leave Padfoot, I'll take care of him." Reynolds nodded his head before dragging the two men out of the room. 

Harry smirked, even though his hands were raised, looking at Draco and taking in what he was now. "even though I loved just the silk robe on you, this combination of shirt and trousers suit you too, it shows how fit you are." 

Draco clenched his jaw and thrusted the gun on the air. "You will shut up right now." 

"But the best look for you is naked, and withering with pleasure, when my cock is in you." Draco growled before taking a leap forward and hitting the back of the gun on Harry's head. He stumbled back and few paces, holding his forehead as it hurt and brought his hand down to see the blood. "You're quite rough, like some feisty little kitty- or shall I call you slut?" Draco scowled, he couldn't control himself to raise a hand to punch him in the gut, but before his hand could strike the toned abdomen which he had once caressed, not a week ago, his hand was held in a tight grip, pulling him closer to the other man. Draco winced, but he held the gun on the other man's head. 

"Striking an officer is illegal. You'll let me go." Harry only barked a laugh. 

"I didn't even hit you." A broad hand wrapped around his small of the back, fingers lightly scratching the shirt. "I am just ... Caressing you." His hand went down further, to squeeze the swell of the ass. "gropping you." He whispered in Draco's ear. 

"And if you don't stop within next to seconds, I'll be shooting you." Draco said with a sneer, his gun digging in the skin. He gasped when he was grinded against, his length was hardening gradually, but what shocked him more was the fully erect length of the other. "You-!" 

"Since I saw your face when I came in." Draco gulped when hooded green eyes looked at him. "Sitting there, on the desk like you owned the cabin; but we both know who actually does." Harry placed a small kiss on his neck, sucking on it slow but hard, before whispering again. "And I wanted nothing more but to kiss your toes, after removing your shoes and trousers of course- hmm.. maybe even your pants, and lick all the way up to your filled up cock and sucking on it, while I pushed two of my fingers in your arse- all dry and you would pull on my hair as I sat on my knees infront of you, taking everything you give me- like you owned me. And I would do nothing to stop it. Cause I loved it. Cause I _love_ it." 

Draco was breathing heavily, he was panting. When Harry leaned back to look at him, Draco's eyes were filled with need. Draco pounced on him, pushing him backwards till his back was digged by the edge of the desk he was just talking about. Draco didn't give him a moment to think, as he smashed his lip on his mouth- kissing with desperation and thirst. He bit on his lower lip, his tongue poked at his own and their teeth clanked against each others. Harry groaned when he felt his tongue getting bit and he pulled back. Draco only had a look of confusion on his face when he leaned forward, chasing his mouth. He pushed Harry back on the table and Harry was poked by pens and paper holders, which was not comfortable at all, but he let it go when he saw the pale man straddle him and removing his belt. He pushed his trousers down, threw them in a corner, and pale knees on the each side of the wide torso. He climbed up to the chest and thrust his hips out. The tip of his cock brushed at the heavy beard before it brushed against the lips. "Suck!" Draco said in a raspy voice. 

Harry looked at him with a smug look on his face, his eyes narrowed in mirth. "Are officers allowed to do that?" He was only replied with a sting on his face when Draco slapped him and the gun thrusted in his head painfully, right between his brows. 

"Do it!" Draco yelled at him, removing the safety pin. 

"My- my! Such eagerness." Harry only grinned. He grabbed the arse again, and pushed himself up, opening his mouth to suck at the red head. Grey eyes rolled back, a satisfying sigh leaving the pink lips. Harry pulled him in more taking more of the length. His tongue swirled at the underside and one of fingers circled at the rim, tapping at the hole randomly. Harry gave a hard suck, he heard a loud moan. When he looked up he saw Draco's eyes screwed tightly, his head tilting back and he saw his hold on the gun loosening. This gave him a powerful déjà vu, but the gun was unpinned right now. He carefully put one of his hands on the weapon, caressing the fingers which held it, and locked the pin back in. It was quite difficult, but Harry knew he had much more experience than the man above him. He put his hand back on the plump arse. Draco was frantic as well, pushing in and out to get more friction. 

"Fuck, I'm going to cum!" Draco moaned loudly and Harry gave a hard suck, grazing on top with his teeth. A moment and he felt his mouth full up with hot liquid and Harry swallowed it all down. "Oh my god!" Draco was panting above him. He mewled as his head fell back. "Oh my god!" He pulled himself out, moving a bit back and flopping lightly on the chest. "Oh my god!" He said again. Harry grinned at him. He brought one of his hand to his mouth and covered it with a mixture of spit and semen in his mouth. He didn't wait to push one of his fingers in him and didn't stop until it was till his knuckle. Draco scratched at his coat, panting. He pulled the finger out till the edge and when it went in again another one joined. Draco gasped, groaning when the fingers thrusted in and out of him. The fingers started scissoring in him and he pushed back, moving his hips to thrust. A hand started unbuttoning his shirt and he aided in the action, leaning a bit back to remove the shirt from top. He didn't waste any moment to rub his chest on the coarse fabric of the coat Harry was wearing, and hid his face in the hollow of his neck. 

He was then made to lean back when Harry rose to sit up straight on the desk. Harry grinned. "I just love seeing you on me- naked. And wanton." He nipped at his neck and could already see series of red marks on pale neck and chest. 

"Me too." Draco replied with a raspy voice. His eyes were hazy and his hair were not in the set frame which it was when Harry first saw when he entered the room. Harry chuckled at his reply. 

"Oh you do, don't you?" Draco whimpered on top of him, when he brushed against the prostate once and then going back to scissoring again.

He looked at his side and could see the gun on the side of the table. He had to move them, Harry decided. He was brought back to attention when Draco kissed him on his mouth, this time slow and deep. He removed his fingers and pushed Draco down from the table to his feet. Draco whined loudly, but before he could realise what was happening, Harry stood up too, kissing him until they reached the leather couch. He pushed the pale man down to lay, his hands running down alabaster chest, pinching at the red nipples before rubbing them. He kissed at the neck before mouthing at the nub of the nipples and then biting them lightly. 

Draco held his head close to him, tugging slightly at the black hair. He could feel himself harden again, and his legs spread apart, as he grinded himself upwards. He pulled at the belt and slid it from the hoops around Harry's waist before attacking the button. He slid his hand in the trousers, wrapping his fingers around the heavy length. He tugged slightly. Harry gripped at his wrist, stopping him. "If you continue, it won't be good for you." Draco swallowed before removing his hand. 

Harry grinned instead, pulling down his pants with his trousers a bit. His cock sprung upwards as precum leaked from the top. "C'mon spread your arse for me." He tugged at his length slightly. "C'mon!" He slapped at the pale arse and Draco hurried to do so. Harry poked at the entrance, not really thrusting in. He rubbed the tip up and down the crack, teasing him more and more, until Draco whimpered loudly. He was enjoying himself thoroughly hearing the other man's cries and quick yelps, and he wanted nothing more but to hear it all night. But he couldn't do that, he had to do some more of course. He thrusted in quickly, pushing in till he bottomed out and his length throbbed in when he heard a loud gasp. Draco held at his collar and hair, his arse brushed against the coarse fabric of the trousers and coolness of the zipper. 

"My lord, please." Harry chuckleed over him, nipping at his neck before he leaned back to look at him. 

"I prefer the word - Sir. Remember last time." To put an emphasise he prodded twice on the prostate and Draco whimpered, scratching on the clothed back. Harry grinned at that, purposely missing later on. Draco whined. 

"Please.." 

"Please what?" 

"Sir!" He moaned loudly. "Please fuck me!" He jumped upwards, and Harry complied with it. Fucking him like he meant it, hard and deep, again and again hitting his prostate and he could see the pink mouth babble out all the nonsense words mixed with senseful ones like "sir", "lord", "please", "fuck", "yes" and a lot of "oh"s. His hair was spread out on the maroon of leather sofa like a halo, and his eyes were tightly shut. Harry grabbed at his jaw to suck at his mouth. When he leaned back he couldn't resist the red of his lips. 

"You like that?" He asked it with a hard thrust. 

"Yeah! Yeah, I love it, sir!" Harry sucked at his shoulder. This time round he was going to leave marks that would last for at least a week. 

"How much?" He gave two fast jabs, as he sucked. 

"So much!" Draco's back arched upwards and Harry just couldn't stop himself from biting at his left pink nipple. Draco yelped and tugged at his hair and his legs clenched around his waist. "What are you doing?!" He groaned out. Harry lapped at the abused skin, giving it soft licks. 

Harry grinned when he looked at the silver eyes looking at him pointedly. "Fucking you." To make an emphasis he thrusted upwards, away from his prostate and Draco whined at it, clawing at his back. 

"Potter! Do it properly!" He snapped at him. 

Harry chuckled before resuming his previous jabs and prodding. He felt his balls tighten and his prick throb, he knew he was close enough. He breathed in deeply, and tried to calm himself. But seeing this man's body beneath he just couldn't. He reached out his hand and pulled at his purpling length and continued his thrust. "How close are you?" 

Draco shook his head side to side. "So close! So close, sir!" Harry tweaked at the slit, and squeezed at that balls.

"And now?" 

"There! There!" He felt him shiver below him. 

"Close?" Harry whispered. 

"Yeah!" 

"Gonna cum?" 

"Yeah please!" 

Harry squeezed hard and thrusted deep. "Then, what the _fuck_ are you waiting for?" Harry knew, and Draco came with a cry, his cum spurted up to hit till his neck. Harry couldn't bear anymore and he came in him with a groan of his own. 

"Fuck!" Harry sighed. 

"Fuck!" Draco moaned. 

"Oh what the _fuck_!" They both snapped their neck to see Ron Weasley by the door. He looked at them with wide eyes and then turned around. Draco saw the handcuff dangle down from one of his freckled hand and he couldn't help but wonder where Reynolds was; but before that, Weasley had seen him in such position. He pushed Harry off of him and he had barely moved except for a small nudge. 

"Get off of me, Potter." He hissed and Harry didn't nothing of sort. Instead he grinned down at him. 

"And why would I do that?" 

"Weasel is right there that's why!" He pushed again and this time he was successful. He quickly stood up, only to fall to his knees. "What the fuck did you do to me?" Harry only rolled his eyes. 

"Fucked you pretty good." Harry picked up the shirt from the floor which was fallen by the table and placed it on the pale shoulders. He pulled out the cloth from breast pocket and wiped at the bitten and bruised chest of the cum. "You should get dressed." He stood up before tucking himself in. He strode towards the table and picked up the gun, while Draco tried to gain his senses. "I'll be keeping this. You have a pretty bad habit of thrusting this onto my face." Harry slid it into the back of his trousers. 

Ron turned around, and had a look of both smug and horror. "Malfoy, _really_ Harry? Knew you had a knack for blonds!" Draco buttoned his shirt and hurriedly stood up and picked up his pants, and put them on as well. 

"Shut up Weasel!" His eyes were narrowed when he looked at both of them. "Next thing I know the whole Gryffindor house is in the DA." He bent down to pick his trousers. When he didn't get any answer but just grins from both of them, his jaw dropped. "Are you joking? No way! I knew you guys are going to be criminals the day I saw you!" 

"In the elementary?" Ron quipped. 

"Yes, in the elementary! You and your brothers, the ruthless pricks, you mutilated me!" 

"Just because we poured glue on your hair." 

"Fuck you! It took me five salon appointments and a massive haircut." Draco would have punched him, really hard, but at the current moment he didn't have the proper energy to even stand straight. He took a deep breath, tried to calm himself down. "Where's Officer Reynolds?" He looked pointedly at the broken handcuff. 

"By second floor corridor, fast asleep. I knocked him out." Weasely smiled sweetly at him. 

"Nice job, Ron." Harry said with a smile, and patted on his shoulder. Draco had smoke fuming out of his ears. 

"No, it's not nice job!" He leaned against the table, wincing when the wood hit a particular muscle. "And fuck you!" He glared at Harry. 

"We just did." 

"Shut up!" Draco took a breath again. "What happened to the Beaux leader?" 

"One of your vans took him. And only one of your vans is left Malfoy. You can't take any of us." This time Weasley had a serious expression. "And even if you did, we'd get out in a quick second. There's no stopping us. There's-" 

"Ron." Harry interrupted him. "he understands. What are you thinking, Malfoy?" The blond was biting his lip as he looked down and was in a deep thought. 

"Weasley, get out!" He looked at the red head. 

Weasley sputtered. "You don't have any control here, Malfoy." 

"There's a man in green suit and yellow tie, he'll be at the bar. There's a blonde woman in red dress, she'll be sitting with red martini on the couches, they are undercovers. Few policemen are at all the exits, and there's a hidden van of two men in the woods. Take care of them. I bet you've taken care of the police car already outside and the rest of the men." When Ron gave a sharp nod, Draco grimaced. "Then get out and take care of the rest of the stuff." Ron hurried out. Draco turned to Harry. "This is the last time." When Harry raised a brow, he repeated with detail. "This is the last time I'm helping you from the cops. And this is also the last time we're fucking. We can't do it again. I'm police, you're mafia. It's unethical. Do you understand? We can't fuck." Harry gave him a long look then gave a slow nod. "Now, since my ride is all gone, you're dropping me home." 

"What?" 

"Potter, you've blown my arse away. At least be a gentleman and have a courtesy to drop me home." Harry rolled his eyes and took him downstairs to his cars. Of course when they reached Draco's flat, he just couldn't resist kissing him, and then carry him up the elevator, then walk him down the hallway. Draco struggled with the keys, the bunch jiggling a lot and it took a more than five minutes for the correct key to fit in the slot, when the door did open, Harry hurried to the bedroom, and slide into him in one go. 

Draco didn't remember sleeping, but he does remember whispering "can't do it again" and "this is wrong." 

He woke up alone in the morning with an aching back and messed up sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I might do another chapter again, but I'm so not sure about it. :/


	3. Chapter 3

"Officer Malfoy!" Draco winced as he turned around to face the department head, Roberts, approach him with a stoic face. It had been a day and his back still hurt everytime he turned around swiftly or sat on something hard like a soft wooden chair of his office. He clearly didn't have the mood to talk to anyone but work calls are important. 

"Sir." He said with a curt nod. "What can I help you with?" His voiced dropped with saturated fake pleasantness.

"Do not take that tone with me, Malfoy." Draco had the slight sense in him to look at his feet before looking up at the brown eyes again. "Reynolds gave me his report. Where's yours?" 

"I was on my way to-" 

"Twice Malfoy. Twice." The older man sneered at him. "You're given a chance not once, but twice. And each time you came back without a report or any result." 

Draco really didn't have the energy in him to deal with snarky superiors and their scoldings. But the Malfoy in him hadn't died. "In my defence, Sir, we have the Beaux with us. We can interrogate him and we can have a huge lead." 

"And what about Padfoot. From what I've heard you're after Padfoot, not Maxime from Beaux." Draco pouted as he folded his arms on his chest and looked to the side. The weather was quite nice. Yet here he was, stuck hearing nonsense from Roberts. "Reynolds was knocked out. Where were you then? Fucking around?" He wanted to say 'yes, actually', but then he would be considered as insolent and would be given desk job for a month as a result. And he did not want that. 

"I was with Padfoot." 

"And then what? You were not able to cuff a single man?" 

"He escaped. We fought and he got an upper hand." Roberts shook his head in a tight way, and let out a hiss. "It happened before too. He's strong." 

"Of course he is. That's why I sent two groups with you, yet only you came back uninjured." Draco had wanted to say that his arse had hurt all day, yesterday, because of how hard Padfoot had pounded into him; but then decided against it. Roberts sighed and gave him a manila envelope. 

"What's this?" He opened up the ribbons and peeked inside to see a few documents. 

"I'm pairing and shifting you." 

Draco almost dropped the envelope. "What?!" Roberts moved forward and Draco tripped over to follow him. "shifting me?! You can't do that!" 

"I can actually." Roberts moved fast and Draco had to walk faster than his normal pace. 

"But I just got the case! It's only been two months, and I encountered him twice." 

"Yes, twice. And you haven't brought him here. You're good Malfoy and that's why I want you on the 'Big V' case." 

If Draco had been drinking something at the time he would have spat it all out on Roberts back. "Big V? But I thought it was suspended." 

"For a while. But the killings have increased." Roberts didn't say anything more and when Draco looked up he saw that they were just outside his own office. "And I've paired you up." 

"I work alone." He snapped back, his nose scrunching up and his brows furrowing. "I always do." 

"Well this time you'll be leading with another person. We have an Officer Detective from the capital. Be sure to be nice to him. I don't want the Marcus incident to happen again." Draco had to stop himself from grinning at the memory. A year ago, Roberts had paired him up with Marcus he-didn't-bother-to-remember-the-last-name for a human trafficking case. Draco had got into a heated argument with the man and had actually left him to fend for himself when the firing had started by the climax of the case. In his own defence, Marcus was the one who made unnecessary noise and caught attention of the traffickers. "Malfoy." His eyes snapped to the hand which held the knob of his office. "Be nice." 

"He's in there?!" Grey eyes widened. 

"He needed a place to accommodate himself." Roberts just shrugged his shoulders. 

"In _my_ office!" Draco seethed, Roberts sighed and opened the door. 

"Officer Malfoy meet-" 

"Potter!" 

"Draco Malfoy!" While his voice had come out as strained and shocked, the other one said his name with saturated pleasantness. 

Roberts looked at both of them. "You two know each other?" 

Draco gulped as he took in the clean shaved man in front him, his jaw all square and lined, and his mouth in a huge shite-eating grin. Potter also wore a thick, square framed glasses which of course suited his face, just like how huge beard and brown goggles did. His hair had been pushed back and then to side, his scar was still covered but Draco could make out the heated edges of it. He felt his cock stir and his arse clench as he remembered what they both had been upto not even forty-eight hours ago. 

"We went to the same school." Potter replied with a smile, his voice light and pleasant. 

"Oh! Then it's good. You two would get on along well." 

"We'll get along well, alright." Potter looked at him with a heated gaze before his eyes narrowed slightly. Draco took a dry gulp of air. "won't we, Draco?" 

"Y-yeah." His voice came out throaty and he cleared his throat. "I mean. Yes." 

"Guess you both were friends in school." 

"No." Draco replied sharply and the older man gave him a warning frown. "You needn't worry, though. We'll just discuss the case, you should just leave us be now." 

Roberts' frown deepened. "Tone, Malfoy." He reminded him before walking out of the room. "And get along well." He told them both, as he closed the door, but Draco knew the last statement was for him, and _only_ him. 

Draco clicked the lock before striding towards the other man. "What are you doing here?!" He hissed at him. 

Potter only gave him a smile. "I came from the capital office, to solve the 'Big V' case. I heard the Padfoot one is suspended for the time being." 

Draco grabbed at his collars, and it was only then he took in the look properly. Potter looked fit like this, wearing an off-white crisp shirt and dark grey trousers. He smelled divine as well, something like a mixture mint and liquorice. "We both know you're Padfoot." He whisper-yelled and brought his face close to his. 

Potter only smiled at him, his arm wrapping around his waist and pulled him closer to his own chest. "Of course I am. You and I, both know it. But - no one else outside knows it, right?" Draco glared at him, and if looks worked the same way a gun did, Potter wouldn't be only dead but his body would be unrecognisable. 

"I could tell them." He lifted his head up. Even though he was a few inches shorter than the other man, he could manage to look down at him through his nose. 

"You won't do that, Draco. We both know that." Draco really wanting to slap that grin away. His breath hitched when one of Potter's hand went on to squeeze his arse. "Although, there is a certain rumour spreading around in underworld." 

Draco managed to still his face. "A-and what is it?" 

The grin dropped from the tanned man's face. He looked quite serious now. "It's heard that an Officer participates a lot in honey traps. And many of the mafia seniors have seen his pale arse. True, Malfoy?" 

Draco visibly gulped hard. His eyes dropped to the off-white shirt the other man wore. "I didn't always fuck them, if that's what you're asking." 

"So you did it seldom, then." The hold tightened around his waist. 

"What's it to you, Potter?" Draco raised his eyes to glare at the green ones. "Why are _you_ so concerned?" 

Potter let out a sigh and glanced at the open window. Draco didn't have a chance to let out a squeak when he was quickly turned around and bent on the wide oak table of his office. He winced when the pens, clips and folders dug into his chest through his shirt. He felt a hard and throbbing member press against his arse and he tried to look back. Potter grabbed the thin strands at the nape of his neck as he leaned down to whisper into his ear hotly. "I don't like to fuck a loose hole. And from what I've heard, my wish isn't being fulfilled." Draco struggled against the hold, although half heartedly, but the bloody oaf was a heavy bastard. 

"Potter-" he only managed to get out two syllables when Potter slid down his trousers along with his pants and a loud hit came down into the middle of his arse, just between his crack, just above his hole. "What the fuck!" He yelped out. 

"Shh..." Potter hushed him quiet. "You don't want others to hear, right?" His gaze went towards the door and he realised he hadn't locked it. The two bars weren't there. A hard pinch in his hip brought him to glare sideways at that man. "So tell me, Draco, how loose are you?" 

Draco snarled at him. "Fuck you!" Potter clicked his tongue and then brought his hand back again on to the heated part of his skin. 

"Wrong answer Draco." He bit his ear and Draco shivered. His body came closer to the table and he realised he was bloody hard. "Now, C'mon be a doll, and answer me- how many men?" He said it in gritting voice and ended it with a loud slap on his right side of the arse. Draco whimpered but managed to not let it voice out. 

A finger moved to his perineum and circled the back of his balls gently. Draco shivered on the spot, a hand moved to grip at a paper folder, clutching it in tight manner. He might have torn it a bit, all the info about the Big V torn to pieces, if Potter hadn't slipped out the folder from his hold quickly after spanking him again. He let out a part wince. "Potter- can you stop it, please..." 

He was hard. He was definitely hard. And he was grinding his hard prick against the smooth edge of the table. Potter might have caught on to that, because he held his hips in a bruising manner and pulled him back. "You're not going to jerk off Draco." He pulled at the blonde hair and made him arch back. "You're going to answer me first. And then I'll see if you're worthy of it."

"Oh god!" Draco groaned out, when a hand came forward to squeeze his length and then there was a slide of broad calloused finger at his slit. "Please Potter." He tried to jerk into the hand, but Potter's hold was too strong. 

"Answer." Potter whispered, hotly and sternly in his ear. 

He mewled in displeasure, jumping slightly on the balls of his feet. He might have tripped on his trousers and pants bound ankles if it wasn't for Potter's hold on him. Potter squeezed him again and he decided to aquisce. "I didn't do it! Alright?" He yelped out. 

"What?" The hold loosened a bit, but not slacking. 

"I didn't do it with anyone but you." He turned his head to look into blazing green eyes. "I only fucked you. No one else from underworld." 

Potter looked happy then. He wanked him now, moving at a slow but in a pleasurable manner. He almost hummed a bit. "I hope you weren't a virgin." 

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You can fuck off." He gasped aloud when he felt a broad finger slide inside him. His head fell back on the table with a thump, if it was by himself or Potter, he didn't know. And he didn't care. 

Just one finger in and Potter had found his prostrate. "I think I'll better fuck you." His pants were then kicked off along with his shoes. He honestly didn't know when that happened, but he opened his closed eyes and there were three fingers in him, widening and stretching him open, while sliding in and out at a constant pace. Draco had a hard time keeping up with what was happening, but he didn't care. 

"Oh fuck Potter!" He moaned out loudly and then there was a hand covering his mouth. 

He blinked to look sideways. "I prefer 'Harry' right now. And as much as I love hearing your voice, you have to tone it down a bit for now. Okay?" Draco nodded his head with a shudder and Potter slipped his fingers out of him. He was laying fully atop the desk and he slithered down to a heap. 

He looked up at Potter with big eyes. "Aren't we going to...?" Potter only chuckled back. 

"So desperate, Draco?" Draco threw him a stink eye. But then Potter zipped open his own trousers and he saw the throbbing length he had been feeling all along. It was hard and big, and beautiful to consider as it tilted a very tiny bit to the left. Draco realised he hadn't ever seen Potter properly before, even when they had slithered over each other naked. He tipped off his socks as he stood up and moved determined to the other man, kissing him with as much enthusiasm as he could muster up at the time. He let his tongue slide in, and let it be bit while Draco also bit the other tongue, tasting Potter as much as he could. He dug his fingers in the unruly hair, pulling at the strands almost to the verge of being painful but Potter didn't complain at all and Draco savoured at the feeling. 

It might have been a few minutes, or hours according to Draco. Potter then pushed him back and twisted him around again as he faced the open window. He could see cars and passing people on the road and towers of other buildings just infront of him. There were people working in the building. Draco was thankful for the fact that the window wasn't floor lengthed and any onlooker would only see his upper half.

He only got a moment to take in the view, when there was a sharp and hard thrust in him as he felt Potter bottom out inside of him. An arm was around his waist. Draco couldn't help but moan out loudly. His moan was cut in the half, a hand placed on his mouth firmly. "You're a noisy slut, Draco." Potter whispered hotly in his ear. He pushed in further, sliding against his prostate making Draco go on tip toes. A finger pushed inside his mouth and he sucked on it like his life depended on the action. 

"Ottah.." he mumbled around the digit and Potter rewarded him with a harsh thrust. 

"It's Harry. C'mon say 'Harry, fuck me hard." Draco didn't reply, only thrusting backward. Potter pinched at his waist, going slow for a moment. "Draco." He said sternly. "Say it!" 

Draco keened in. "Fuh ume hāad." Potter pushed in his finger, another one joining in his mouth at the same time. " _Avvy!_ Puhleez!" 

'Harry' fulfilled his demand (or request, actually) by thrusting in and out at a faster pace after only saying. "Why, of course, Draco." Draco had to hold onto the arm around his waist, while his other hand went ahead upwards to dig into raven hair. 

"W-na kih!" Draco groaned around the finger. Potter looked at him while saying 'what' and removed his fingers from his mouth. "Wanna kiss!" He repeated, and then turned his head at an impossible angle (which he knew would get him a stiff neck later on- but right now he didn't care a bit), pulled Potter's head down by his hair and smashed his lips onto his, gnawing and biting at the plumpy lips and running his tongue on his teeth, which tasted like a nice combination of tobacco, apple soda and mint. Potter sucked at his lower lip too, when he pulled back his lips were swollen with the amount of teeth Potter used. He laid his head on the broad shoulder.

He knew Potter held all of his weight on his arms, as he was bent at a weird position and Potter pistoned in him relentlessly. And it was amazing to feel. His balls tightened. "Gonna cum?" Draco groaned in reply as he arched further back on Potter's chest. A hand brushed against the fuzz of his balls and then there was a gentle press at his perineum coupled with harder and faster and sharper thrusts right at the bundle of nerves in him. He came with a loud cry and long ropes of cum decorated the snake plant kept right on the side of the window. He took three deep breaths and slumped down on his knees, panting heavily. 

He turned around to look back. He saw Potter looking at him with slitted eyes and his hand jerking off his cock rapidly and his mouth releasing heavy grunts. Then there was cum on his shoulder, which felt hot even through the cotton of the shirt. Some dribbled down to his back. Draco found it exhilarating if he was being true but he scowled instead. "Ew Potter! This is an expensive shirt. Dior if you've heard of it!" Potter only rolled his eyes and pulled him up by the hair at his nape. 

"Don't care." He mumbled and kissed him furiously. Draco gave in and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I'll get you ten more like this if you want." 

Draco turned his head to chuckle and let Potter nip at his jaw and neck. "Ten of the same style is a bad fashion choice." 

"Whatever." Potter mumbled and sucked hard at his collar bone. 

Draco dug his fingers in the hair, he wouldn't ever get tired of that, but then pushed him away. "Stop! You'll leave a mark!" Potter only grinned at him back. 

"No worries." He tucked himself in. "Already there." Draco gasped and rushed to bring out a compact hand mirror from his table drawers. He glared at Potter through his mirror when he laughed about. "Why's this not a surprise? Narcissistic bastard." 

"Fuck you!" Draco snapped at him while the other man just shrugged. 

"Get dressed. We've a case to discuss." 

Draco rolled his eyes as he moved to put on his pants and trousers, setting his hair straight on the way. "Why are you so adamant about this police stuff. I'm not satisfied if you say if it's for the stuff I said last time to you. You wouldn't be here just for me." 

"Oh Draco, you hurt me." He grinned when the blond glared at him. "Fine. The Big V case." 

"What's Big V got to do anything with you?" 

Even through Potter held a grin on his mouth, his eyes were cold and hard, it almost made him shiver in his nerves (keyword - _almost_ ). "Oh, it's everything, alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was completed and posted at 4.46 am here, so please excuse for any mistakes and typos done.
> 
> I actually did write the first chapter because I wanted this chapter to take place. But I couldn't just write this out of nowhere now, could I?


End file.
